


Second Chance

by FandomExplosion_01



Category: Young Justice (Comics), young justice 2019
Genre: Almost Kiss, M/M, i love them sm, there needs to be more fics about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomExplosion_01/pseuds/FandomExplosion_01
Summary: Things are different but that’s okay because they got each other.Conner and Bart talk about how things are different.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 15





	Second Chance

He had looked him right in the eye but there was nothing. No recognition. No feeling. Nothing.

Conner didn’t expect it to hurt so much but it did. Him and Clark had never been very close but they still cared for each other. Right?

He needed to be alone for a little while. Needed time to collect his thoughts. So he went to a place where no one could find him. At least that’s what he thought.

It was one of his favorite places in the entire world; it was a cliff off the edge of one of Hawaii’s many mountains. He could see the thick forest that led to a secluded beach. The sea spread out past the horizon. He liked to come here and think. He came upon this place a long time ago, back when he was the hero of Hawaii. It felt like forever ago and also like it was yesterday. But in this new world he had never been such. That thought didn’t help his current state much.

That’s when he felt a sudden gust of wind.

“There you are! I’ve looked everywhere!” Bart plopped down next to him. 

“How’d you find me?”

“I kinda looked everywhere… literally.”

Conner smiled, Bart always had a funny way of making him do that even when he felt like shit.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well it’s just, you only come here when you're feeling really down.”

Conner was taken back by that. He didn’t think anyone knew that, let alone Bart.

“It’s just- I know Tim said that no one remembered me but I guess I didn’t think I’d feel so… bad. Even Tim forgot, and the others, Cassie and Cissie, did they just not care?” Conner confessed.

“Yeah, I get it.”

Conner looked over at him a little surprised, how had he forgotten. “Yeah, I guess you do. Nobody remembers you either.” Conner gave him a sad smile.

Bart just shook his head. He was drawing in the dirt with his finger.

“You okay.” Conner asked.

“Uh-huh, I mean you remember me.” 

Conner’s smile turned less sad. “And you remember me.”

“Of course!” Bart looked at Conner for the first time since he’d joined him on the cliff. “You’re not…mad at me, are you?”

“Mad?! Why would I be mad?”

“Because… because I didn't come find you.”

“Well you were stuck in the speedforce, and you did find me.”

“On accident.”

Conner shrugged. “Still, you were the one to find me. If anyone should be mad it’s you. I should have tried to help you.”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know I was in the speedforce.”

“If I had known I would have tried hard to get out of Gemworld.”

“I know.”

They stared into each other’s eyes, maybe a little too long for “just friends.” The sun set behind them. 

“It’s weird right?” Bart broke the silence. “This world. It’s like- it’s like we went on vacation and while we were gone someone moved all our furniture over an inch. And while nothing really looks different you feel like there’s something wrong.”

“Yes! That’s exactly what it's like! I haven’t been able to put my finger on it but that’s exactly what it is.” Bart had stopped drawing in the dirt but Conners eyes dropped to look at his fingers. “Everyone is different… even Tim and Cassie. I mean they have their memories back but not really. They’re not the same and it feels weird. You’re the only one who’s still the same.” Conners head shot up. “I mean that as a good thing!”

“I know.” Bart was blushing a little, he was glad the sunset hid it.

“You know, On Gemworld I was starting to lose hope that anyone was going to come find me. Then you showed up and I knew everything was going to be okay.” Conner continued looking at the bashful Bart. “I think we’ll be okay. Even if everyone is different and doesn’t remember their past lives, We got each other and we remember. We’re in this together.”

“Forever and always.” Bart said through a smile.

“Forever and always.” Conner intertwined his fingers with Bart’s.

Conner spoke again “This world is different, it’s new. We could see it as our lives have been erased Or we could see this as a second, a second chance to do things differently. Do relationships differently.”

“What kind of relationships?” Bart asked in a hushed voice.

Conner was blushing now too, they were smiling at each other. Neither cared if the other knew. “Oh, you know.”

Conner's heart sped up. Bart looked really cute sitting there all flustered. He had the sudden urge to kiss him. He bet he tasted real sweet. Probably like suckers and taffy. He felt himself start to lean in when his phone started beeping. He stopped and pulled it out of his jacket pocket.

Tim needed their help, Gemworld was attacking again.

“We better get going.” 

“Yeah.” Bart sounded a little defeated but maybe that was just his imagination.


End file.
